dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Raditz
| JapName=ラディッツ| RomName=''Radditsu''| AniName=Raditz| MangaName=Raditz| AltName=none| CanonTo=Manga| FirstApp=Chapter #193 Episode #1| Race=Saiyan| FamConnect= Bardock (father) Goku (brother) Chichi (sister-in-law) Ox King (uncle-in-law) Future Gohan (nephew, alternate timeline) Gohan (nephew) Goten (nephew) Videl (niece-in-law) Pan (grandniece) Son Goku Jr. (great-great-grandnephew)|}} Raditz (ラディッツ, Radditsu) is a character in Dragon Ball Z. Biological brother of Son Goku and the eldest son of Burdock, he is essentially a warrior in Freeza's army, and works alongside Vegeta and Nappa. While working on a team led by Vegeta, Raditz traveled to Earth to find out why Goku hadn't finished the mission that he was sent on as a baby: the overthrow of Earth. Upon arrival however, Raditz discovered that Goku had lost his saiyan violent tendencies and also had no knowledge of his ancestry or his true species. Raditz attempted to persuade Goku to join him and take over the planet, but to no avail. In the manga, it was said that his power level was over 1,200. According to Daizenshu #7 ("SANGOKU"), however, his fighting power is stated as 1,500. Justin Cook voices him in the Ultimate Uncut version and in video games. Saiyan/Vegeta Saga Raditz arrives on Earth in search of a man named "Kakarot", later revealed to be Goku. After he incapacitates a farmer who challenged him(who has become a fan-joke in the DBZ fans), Raditz detects a power reading on his scouter and assumes it's Goku. He tracks down the source of the energy and comes face to face with Piccolo, Goku's enemy at the time. Raditz asks Piccolo where he can find "Kakarot", but Piccolo refuses to tell him, warning him to leave Earth at once. Raditz laughs at Piccolo, who fires a powerful attack at Raditz, leaving him unscathed. Just as Raditz prepares to destroy Piccolo, he detects another power level, and this time knows that it's the Kakarot he's looking for. Raditz tracks the power level down to the Kame House, where Goku, his son Son Gohan, Bulma, Kuririn, Master Roshi, and Umigame are enjoying a reunion. Raditz identifies Goku as Kakarot, and informs Goku that he is his big brother, who arrived on Earth to find him. When Goku asks where Raditz came from, Raditz tells Goku that they are both Saiyan warriors, and tells him the history of the Saiyan race including the Planet Trade Organization's practice of conquering planets and selling them for profit. Goku and Kuririn express their disgust at Raditz and tell him to leave. When it becomes clear to Raditz that Goku is not coming with him, Raditz kidnaps Gohan (who still has a Saiyan tail) and holds him ransom. He informs Goku that if he ever wants to see Gohan again, he should eliminate one hundred Earthlings and bring them to Raditz by the next day. Laughing, Raditz flies off with Gohan in his hands. Later, just after shutting the crying Gohan in his spacepod, Raditz encounters Goku and Piccolo who have joined forces to beat Raditz. A battle commences but it is not an easy fight, as Raditz is stronger than both Goku and Piccolo combined. Raditz even manages to blast off Piccolo's left arm, but the tables turn when Piccolo reveals he created a special attack that could be able to kill Raditz, the Makankōsappō and the only problem is it takes him a while to build up, meaning Goku has to fight him only for five minutes. As Piccolo prepares the attack, Goku and Raditz battle it out, yet Raditz easily takes the lead. Goku, however, launches a Kamehameaha. Raditz is startled that he is able to increase his power into one spot, and is even more shocked to find Piccolo's rising as well. Before he can think, Goku launches his attack. Raditz tries to run from it, but can't. He is, however, able to block it with his hand. Raditz then launches a more powerful attack back at Goku, badly wounding him. He tries to make the kill, but soon sees Piccolo's attack ready. To his dismay, the attack is too powerful for him to block. Piccolo launches the attack, but Raditz is fast enough to dodge, yet it does pierce through one of his shoulder blades. He almost kills Piccolo, but is stopped by Goku, who graps Raditz' tail, causing immense pain. As Piccolo prepares the attack, Raditz begs for mercy from Goku with brotherly words ("I would never harm my own flesh and blood!"). Piccolo tries to warn Goku, but Goku's mercifulness gets the better of him and he lets go of Raditz's tail. Raditz takes advantage and throws Goku to the ground, stomping on his chest multiple times, crushing his ribs. Goku calls the trick dirty, Raditz in turns say that he is a first-class warrior, and never hesitates to make the kill, even his own brother. He also edges Piccolo his attack, but Piccolo says its useless. While Goku cries out in pain with Piccolo helplessly watching, a power suddenly erupts and Raditz's spacepod explodes. Just as Raditz prepares to kill Goku off, an enraged Gohan emerges and flies straight into Raditz's chest, seriously wounding him. Raditz, incensed and in awe of the small child, limps over to Gohan, preparing to kill him in fear of Gohan's power. Before this can happen, however, Goku grabs Raditz from behind in a fullnelson, giving Piccolo enough time to fire the Makankōsappō at Goku and Raditz, killing both. However, just before dying, Raditz is successful in tricking Piccolo into telling him about the Dragonballs that will revive Goku shortly after the wish is made. Using his scouter to transmit Piccolo's message, Raditz calls for help from his two fellow Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, who eventually journey to Earth to gather the Dragonballs, not to revive "That weakling Raditz", but for immortality. Laughing his head off, Raditz is finished off by Piccolo, and dies shortly before Goku does so. In the Otherworld, Raditz attempts to fight King Yemma, who overpowers him and sends Raditz to Hell. He is not seen again, except for in flashbacks later in the series. In Dragon Ball GT's Super 17 Saga, he makes a cameo appearence flying next to Cooler (this is coincidental as they are both the older brothers of Goku and Frieza, respectfully) when all the villains escape from Hell. It is unknown who defeated him, but he was most likely sent back with the rest. Power Although a powerful warrior in the beginning with three times his brother's power, it is revealed that Raditz is the weakest of the three Saiyans still under Freeza's control and has a power level similar to a Saibaman. Voice Actors * Japanese Dub: Shigeru Chiba * Ocean Dub: Jason Gray-Stanford * FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat (Originally) and Justin Cook (Onwards) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Freeza henchmen Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains